cackles academy adventure
by Aliyah17 and Smile23
Summary: six freinds go to cackles academy


It was sept.4 the first year students enter the courtyard a teacher with grey hair stepped forward.

"Welcome girls to cackles academy I'm miss cackle the headmistress" miss cackle stepped back and a very stern looking teacher said.

"When your name is called you will place your broom in the broom shed and join the rest of the students"

"Rayne, Clara, Heidi, Issy, Allie, Ethel, Drusilla, Maud, Enid, ruby and Mildred." Miss cackle then told miss bat to show the new students were the first years study room/ lounge was and everyone followed her into the castle and up a spiral staircase. Miss bat stopped at a platform that had a door with first years written on it, in black. She opened the door.

"Here we are girls", then she went back down the stairs, everyone went in the room to look around it was really colorful.

After a few minutes they had to go to their first potion lesson,

"welcome first years to potions, I'm Miss Hardbroom, today you will be learning about a simple healing draft that can be very useful" About 45 minutes later she dismissed the class then they had chanting with miss bat. Miss. Bat was telling them why chanting was important for all witches. About an hour later they were in the great hall getting lunch.

"This food looks gross" Clara said as they looked at the food.

"Has anyone seen Heidi" Rayne asked.

"No, not since class" Allie answered. They tried to eat their lunch it was not very good.

After their classes were over Heidi, Clara, Issy, Allie, and Rayne were all in the lounge listening to music.

"I'm hungry" Issy said loudly.

"Here" Allie and tossed her a bag that was full of candy chocolate bars and chips. A few hours later at about 10:00pm miss. Hardbroom came in.

"Girls what are you still doing here, everyone else is in their rooms"

"Miss. Hardbroom it's not late it's only ten o'clock"

"Which means lights out at this school, bed now" the girls went to their rooms. Rayne couldn't't't sleep it was way too early, after a few minutes of trying to fall asleep she heard someone calling her it sounded like it was coming from her closet, Rayne got up, her closet door opened and Clara was standing there.

"The closets connect the rooms" she said. Issy, Heidi, and Allie came in through Clara's closet, they all sat in Rayne's room and talked until about one in the morning, then they all went back to their rooms and fell asleep.

The next morning after breakfast, they had their first flying lesson and for a couple of students it was a disaster, once they were off the ground a few feet. Rayne fell off and was hanging on to her broom; Heidi flew towards the clouds. Issy, Allie and Clara were having no problems flying their brooms they actually did the best out the whole class.

For the next couple of days they all went to their classes and hung out in the lounge, it was middle of September and everyone was at broomstick practice, they had finally got the hang of flying. The courtyard doors opened and a new student walked in, everyone turned to see the new student then Allie, Heidi, Rayne, Clara and Issy banged into each other Issy fell off her broom and ran towards the new student.

"LOLA!"

"Hi" Lola said. Miss. Cackle came over.

"You must be Lola"

"Yeah, that's me" Lola said, and then she joined the other students.

After classes were over Allie and her friends were in the lounge listening to music, when Miss. Hardbroom walked in and saw them using mp3 players, cell phones and IPods she used her magic to zap away the electronics

"No electronics are allowed in this school, at the end of the year you can have them back" she left the room. They started talking about how strict the school is, two second years came in.

"Hi, Fenella and Griselda" Issy said.

"We heard that you lost your electronics" then Issy spoke.

"This sucks how in the world will I be able to text my friends without a cell phone"

"Well you can try to get your electronics back, there in miss. Hardbroom's office but chances are if you try to get them back you will be expelled"

"Why?" asked Rayne. Fenella and Griselda told them any students that had got caught trying to get back their electronics had been expelled and they left the room.

That night Clara and her friends left their rooms at about 11:00 o'clock and snuck down to miss. Hardbroom's office, Rayne and Allie were lookouts. Well Heidi, Lola, Clara and Issy went into the office to find the electronics.

"I found them" Heidi said.

"good, now let get out of here before we get caught" they got back to their rooms just in time, when Miss. Hardbroom opened Issy's door when she saw she was asleep, she checked the other rooms once she saw that everyone was asleep she went back down the stairs.

The next day they got up and went to have breakfast, after breakfast they had their broomstick flying test, the test would prove if they were meant to be witches or not, so anyone that failed would be sent home. Everyone did the test and pasted, except Lola was not allowed because she only had one flying lesson, even though the teacher said not to Lola did the test perfectly. The students went to the rest of their classes.

The weeks went by and before they knew it, it was Halloween night there was a party with tons of sweats, candy and chocolates, they were allowed to stay up as late as they wanted. There where decorations everywhere and in the great hall there was music playing. It was the most fun Heidi and her friends had since they got there. The next day everyone sleep in and they only had gym class, which the just went for walk in the forest that was by the school, All the students walk through the forest talking about how much fun they had the night before.

The weeks continued to pass by, one day Rayne and her friends had been caught using their electronic, once again they had to try to get them back. On the night they tried to get back the electronics they couldn't find Rayne but as they were starting down the stairs, Rayne was coming up and she had the electronics, they all went up to Issy's room and talked for a couple hours.

By this time it was November 30, it was a special day because today each first year student got a black cat. The students entered the great hall singing the school song; once everyone was there students were called to the front one by one and given a black kitten. One girl named Mildred got a grey kitten. Afterwards Heidi and her friends were deciding what to name their kittens. Rayne named hers Midnight, Allie named hers Lucky, Issy's was named Smoky, Lola's was named twilight, Clara's was named 13 and Heidi's was named Hannable. For the next couple broomstick practices they trained their cats to sit on the end of their broomsticks, Issy and her friends had no trouble training their cats although sometimes Heidi's kitten would sit on her lap instead of the end of her broom.

It was December 3, the first year students along with Miss. Cackle and Miss. Hardbroom left cackles Academy on their brooms and headed to Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry to see what that school was like. They arrived at later that morning and entered the great hall singing the school song:

_Onward ever striving onward proudly on our brooms we fly… straight and true above the treetops shadows on a moonlit sky!_

_Never a day will pass be for us when we have not tried our best kept our cauldrons bubbling nicely cast our spells with zest!_

_Fearless witches never filching- through the dark and dismal nights- ghouls and ghost and nightmare monsters run away in fright._

_We are the girls with skills in sorcery when in flight were a sight to see were young witches and glad to be learning are crafts at cackles academy!_

The headmaster of Hogwarts professor Dumbledore welcome the first years, then everyone found a place to sit, Issy, Lola, Clara, Rayne and Allie sat at the Gryffindor table, Heidi went and sat with the Slytherin. There was tons of good food, after they were down eating they were walking through the entrance hall towards the stairs, when a boy with blond hair and a smug look on his face came up to them. "Hi, I'm Draco Malfoy"

"Hi" the girls said together.

"Do, you know any spells"

"Yeah, we know lots of spells" Issy answered.

"Well, then where are your wands"

"We do magic without wands" Draco laughed

"You can't magic without wands"

"Yes, we can" they said together.

"Prove it" he said rudely.

"Alverix orcus- transfrogamorphus- spotticus- trotticus-transferus porcus" Allie said and Draco turn in to a pig, then Allie and her friends saw a teacher looking at them and they ran away. Issy and Lola ran into a wall, fell back and were caught by two red haired boys, Issy and Lola walked away talking with them. Rayne, Heidi, and Clara were running when they banged into Fred, George, Issy and Lola. Allie tried to run but miss. Hardbroom stopped her, she tried to go different way but another teacher stops her

"Who are you?" miss. Hardbroom asked the teacher.

"Professor Snape, potions teacher and head of Slytherin house" he answered. They both looked at Allie.

"Turn him back and apologize" miss. Hardbroom told her. Allie used a reversing to turn Draco back and apologized. She started to walk away when, she heard Snape say.

"That's it just a reversing spell and an apology" miss. Hardbroom looked very mad at him.

"Yeah, he said they weren't real witches" and they begun to argue.

Allie found her friends in the Gryffindor common room, they were talking, when she walked in, Rayne asked her what happened after she told them they continued to talk for a few hours. Later Rayne, Allie, Heidi and Clara went exploring, Lola and George played wizards chess. Issy and Fred were sitting on the couch.

"I want a bunny not a cat" she said then he took out his wand, weaved it around said a spell then Issy's black cat turned in to a grey bunny.

A few hours later Rayne, Clara, and Allie came back.

"Where is Heidi" Lola asked them.

"While we were exploring we found the entrance to the Slytherin common room, and since we were told all the passwords for this place, Heidi decided to stay at the Slytherin common room. Everyone sat around and talked, while Issy's bunny hoped around the room. The days went by quickly, and before they knew it two weeks had gone by. One night about a week after they got there Rayne, Clara and Allie were going to the Gryffindor common room because it was close to the time they were spouse to be in one of the common rooms, Clara stopped to look at one of the portraits one the wall. She looked around Allie and Rayne were gone, she heard two teachers coming her way it sounded like miss. Hardbroom and professor Snape, Clara ran the problem was it was very dark and she couldn't see where she was going, than she crashed into harry potter, as Clara was getting up harry was saying.

"Can't you watch where you're going?"

"You were running too" she said back. He look at her and was about to say something when she looked at him, they both went silent, either of them could speak, they just smiled at each other. They heard people talking miss. Hardbroom and professor Snape were walking towards them, they went the other way but filch was coming, there was no way for them to go, then miss. Hardbroom and professor Snape turned and went down a different hallway. Harry and Clara headed towards the Gryffindor common room but were stopped by filch. Clara started whispering a spell.

"Alverix Orcus- transfrogamorphus arborus rutus transferus pedimus" then whisper to Harry.

"run" they ran towards the Gryffindor common room, filch tried to go after them but his feet were stuck to the floor when they got in the common room, Rayne and Allie were playing chess and the only other people in there were Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Lola, and Issy, Harry and Clara joined them and everyone kept talking.

For the next couple of days Rayne and Allie continued to explore the school and learn spells from other students, Fred, Issy, Lola and George hanged out together when Fred and George didn't have class. Heidi was often hanging out with the Slytherin; Clara and Harry were walking around the school talking.

One morning everyone was in the great hall getting breakfast when Heidi asked Rayne.

"Where is Clara?"

"Know that you mention it I haven't seen her for a few days" Rayne answered,

"I think I found her" Fred said they all looked to were there he was pointing Clara was standing in the doorway, Harry was beside her and they were holding hands, Clara looked around the great hall and then saw Issy, Lola, Allie, Rayne, and Heidi looking at her. They walked up to her and asked

"What happened?" Clara ignored their question completely, then went to sit by Harry at the Gryffindor table, her friends joined he and everyone started talking, Ginny weasley was sitting at the Gryffindor not too far away, she looked over at Harry to wave, but saw him talking to Clara, Ginny's face went red and she looked very angry.

The days continued to past by and Heidi, Clara, Issy, and Lola were hanging out with their boyfriends, Rayne and Allie were learning tons of spells from other students and having lots of fun trying to find their way around the castle. One day students were in the great hall for dueling club, Ginny weasley was the first person to go. A teacher asked who she wanted to duel "Clara from cackles academy" Clara looked at her Ginny, Clara went up on the platform and stood a few feet in front of Ginny, they walked towards each other, shake hands while they were Ginny smiled at Clara and said

"Wait till your boyfriend see how terrible you are at magic" they turned walked away from each other and began to duel.

"Rictasempria" Ginny yelled but Clara dodged the spell, Clara sent a spell at Ginny it hit her and she fell back. Ginny got up and sent another spell at Clara the spell hit her and knocked her to the ground. Clara got up and Ginny had already sent a spell at her, right before it hit Clara yelled

"Defensus deflexus" and a shield went around her, Ginny's spell reflected off the shield and came to her, the spell hit and Ginny flew back a few feet, when the spell hit it knocked her wand out of her hand and Clara caught it. The crowd cheered, Clara went over to Ginny and gave her back her wand, she was about to say something to Ginny, when she heard her friends calling and left.

A couple days later, it was Christmas Eve and Allie, Rayne, Clara, Harry, Lola, and George were heading to the Gryffindor common room, when they walked in they saw Issy and Fred sitting on the coach kissing.

"Hi…" Allie said. Issy and Fred moved away from each other, there was silence.

Heidi was in the Slytherin common room, with Draco trying to convince him to get over the spell Allie cast on him.

"Don't bother trying get back at her because it's worth not the effort" Heidi told him.

"I just want to get her in trouble" Draco says.

"Trust me I can very easily get her in trouble once were back at cackles" Heidi says with an evil smile.

On Christmas morning they got up opened their presents, after they went to the great hall for breakfast, once they finished they got their coats and went to the lake. They started a snowball fight not even five minutes after they got there.

The days continued to go by, but on January 2 it was time for the cackles

Students to leave, no one wanted to, everyone was saying goodbye to the students they met. Miss. Hardbroom came out and told them to get on their brooms it was time to leave; they got on their brooms and left Hogwarts.

When they got back to cackles, everyone went to their classes. That night Lola and her friends were in their rooms talking about how much fun Hogwarts was and how they wished they never left.

A couple weeks went by and the teachers had become very strict with some of the students, mostly Heidi and her friends. It was February 13 and the students were allowed to go shopping for dresses, for them to wear at the dance at the school on the 14th.

After a full day of shopping Clara and her friends finally found dresses to wear to the dance. The next day every student at cackles was extremely excited for the dance, Allie and her friends were in the lounge talking, when there was a knock on the door it was Fenella and Griselda

"Hi girls, miss. Cackle asked us to give you these there from Hogwarts" they sat some boxes and letters on the floor and left. Rayne went over and picked up the box and letter with her name on it, she opened the letter

"_I'm hoping you will meet me on the dance floor this evening"_ it was signed

"_Your secret admirer"_ she opened the box inside there was beautiful aquamarine necklace after her friends saw what she got they rushed to opened theirs. They all got necklaces with their birth stones, and letters asking them to the dance that night, except Heidi just got a letter.

Afterwards they went to their only class that day potions. Everyone made the potion miss. Hardbroom walk around to make sure they were made right, when she got to Allie's she looked at the potion and it exploded in her face. Allie didn't even wait for the teacher to tell her, she left and went to Miss. Cackles office. When she walked in Miss. Cackle was surprised to see her

"Allie, why are you here"

"My potion exploded in miss. Hardbrooms face, even though I made the potion exactly how she told us"

"Well Allie, go find your friends, maybe it was mistake, I will talk to miss. Hardbroom okay" Allie left and found her friends in Issy's room trying to decide how they were going to do their hair. "Hi" she said when she walked in. 2 hours later they were ready for they dance, Hogwarts students were arriving, and everyone went to the great hall. Just as Allie, Issy, Fred, Lola, George were entering the great hall, miss. Hardbroom stopped them and said "Allie, I found out why the potion exploded, I'm sure you thought it was funny to put explosion powder in the potion just before I got there, you can't go to the dance" Lola noticed Heidi and Draco rush into the great hall after that.

Everyone else went in, and Allie went to her room. Allie decided to draw instead of sitting around doing nothing.

Meanwhile her friends were at the dance with the Hogwarts students enjoying themselves. After one dance, Heidi asked Draco

"Why didn't you send me a valentine's day gift" he smiled at her

"I thought it would be better if I gave it to you myself" he gave her a box she opened it there was a beautiful necklace that was black and red, he took out the necklace and put around her neck

"Perfect" he said still smiling, she thanks him and they started dancing again. After half an hour Issy, Fred, Lola, and George were getting something to drink when Lola mentioned

"Do you think it's weird that on the day of the dance Allie's potion explodes and when the teacher mentions it, Heidi and Draco rush into the great hall" Issy looked at her

"So, your saying Heidi made it seem like Allie made the potion exploded when she did"

"One way to find out, where's Rayne she can probably get Heidi to tell her" Fred said. They found Rayne with the guy that had asked her to meet her there.

"Hi, it's it weird that the potion Allie made exploded when she didn't even have exploding powder" Rayne said when they walked over

"That's what we came to talk about, we think Heidi did it, and were wandering if you knew any truth spells, since you mostly read spell books nowadays." Rayne told Heidi to come over, Heidi came over

"What's up Rayne?"

"Some are, evil some are kind, but now all must speak their mind" Rayne said. Miss. hardbroom saw Rayne do the spell and was over asking what was going on, everyone looked at Heidi

"Is there something you want to say, Heidi" Clara asked.

The spell had worked Heidi told Miss. Hardbroom that she made the potion explode. Miss. Hardbroom told Rayne and Clara to let Allie know she could come to the dance they left and miss. Hardbroom was about to yell at Heidi, when the music started and another teacher took miss. Hardbroom's hand and lead her to the dance floor, then Issy and her friends realized who was dancing with miss. Hardbroom, they started laughing very loudly, Issy was laughing so hard that she fell over knocking Fred to the ground with her, it was professor Snape.

Allie, Rayne and Clara came back and asked why they were laughing, George told them and they started laughing.

They all started dancing and Allie met her secret admirer, everyone had tons of fun that night and stayed up until two in the morning dancing and talking with their friends, the Hogwarts students left the next morning before any of the cackles students had even woken up and everything went back to normal.

One day everyone was in the lounge talking, when Issy randomly said

"Chicken wing"

Then Heidi said "Cookie"

"Popsicle"

"Pizza, boat"

"Peanut butter"

"Pickle lake" Heidi said.

Then Lola and Issy both said "marshmallow".

By this time it was the middle of March, and Rayne and her friends were at potion class, when a student knock on the door and said that miss. Cackle wanted to talk to Allie, Rayne, Clara, Issy, Lola and Heidi, they went to miss. Cackles office, she told them come in when they knocked on the door

"professor Dumbledore, sent me a letter asking me if you girls might like to attend Hogwarts next year, I guess your friends from there were able to convince him you should go there, I believe Fred weasley told him, not asking you girls to attend would be a terrible thing, and the school would miss out on having some of the most talented witches ever…so would you like to attend Hogwarts next year?"

"Yes" they all said and miss. Cackle explained that a teacher would take them to buy wands, so they could know some spells before next year and they would have to do their exams in May. They left and went back to class, that night they talked about what wands they would buy. Miss. Hardbroom came in and told them if they broke one more rule they would be expelled.

The weeks continued, they did their exams early and past all of them, they went and got their wand a few days later. They had been trying out spell from books and from what Hogwarts students had showed them for about 2 weeks. One night miss. hardbroom found them using their electronics, and saw all the closet doors opened connecting to the other rooms. They were sent to their rooms and went to sleep.

The next morning miss. Hardbroom told them they were expelled and broke their wands the started to leave when Allie asked

"What rules did we break exactly" miss. Hardbroom then told them

"you were up past lights out, made potions explode, used electronics, left rooms after lights out, used closets connecting rooms, took back electronics, weren't focused on learning at Hogwarts, and broke the most important rule in the witches code hand book"

"Which is what" Issy asked

"Magic is not met to be used for selfish proposes" Heidi said and everyone looked at her very surprised.

Issy and her friends got their stuff and left cackles academy forever.


End file.
